2:21
by lee.chang1851
Summary: Do I deserve to be happy? Why have I fallen deeply into shallow scars? Anyone may receive showers of arrows in life But why is the target on my heart so big for me? Emotions run from one end to another But for a slow-paced me, I fall behind and out of breath I cannot hold my heart and I lose the world A few steps more is happiness but I raise each step a little more Anyone can be


11:30 A.M.

" HUUH". Hyeon sighed looking at her watch then back at the door. " _I'm sure I said 10:00 a.m._ " she said to herself. Sitting with her arms folded, her legs crossed with the right one rocking up and down, anyone who looks at her can tell that Hyeon is frustrated and losing her patience as the minutes go by. With her usual look of a simple t-shirt that has a logo of one of the many organization she supports; matched to her ripped jeans and worn out sneaker topped with her messy hair with a pencil sticking out. she is not one of those girls that turn heads when they walk into a room or those who spend hours dressing up in front of their mirror every morning.

" why even bother. I have better things to do" has always been her answer when people complain and ask about her carelessness towards her look.

11:40 A.M

She bites her lip, while her brain is battling whether to stay or leave." _I have 25 minutes_ _before my bus arrives so i'll wait_ " she concludes " _It was my fault to begin with so i'll wait"_. One of the many attributes she often gets from the few people who actually know her is that she is very punctual; probably one of the few positive comments she ever gets. Most of the time when people she work with ,down at the city hall, or the court described her it's always she's annoying, aggressive, determined, take no shit from no one type of girl.

" _Sorry am' late . . . It was hard finding this place_ " He gave her a big smile while taking his jacket off and sitting in the chair in front of her.

11:45. she glanced at her watch and back up at the man sitting in front of her, who was still smiling. Leaning back with her arms still crossed she observed as the man flirtatiously ordered an iced tea. wearing a light blue two piece suit that looks custom tailored , one of those expensive watch and a pair of Channel glass that he threw on the table. This guy is probably one of those rich brats who spend their time wasting daddy's money and won't have any value for time, she thought to herself.

" _you could have called or texted me and we could have rescheduled_ "

" _You didn't give me your number"_ he smiled at the waitress who brought him his tea. His smile seems to work as always, as the waitresses cheek's turned light pink and she started acting shy and stared at him for a good 5 seconds before she started walking backwards. Surprised, by the waitresses change is reaction hyeon gave her a quick look of amazement.

" _you seem to be pretty upset. . . Again, i'm sorry. It was really hard to navigate"_ he took a sip and looked up, giving her one of his famous similes.

" _It's right next to the city hall in the middle of the city. how does it take you over an hour to find it?"_ she asked, with the serious face she has had from the moment he walked in. unaffected by his smile that showcased his perfect teeth and the sexy dimples lying on both side of his perfect face.

" _well, I'm not from here. I just flew in yesterday from . . ."_

" _It doesn't matter and i don't have time so let's get this over with"_ she cut his speech short and turned around towards her bag.

Surprised by her attitude he sat back and crossed his arms to have a better view at the women sitting in front of him.

" _I'm thankful that you agreed to settle rather than suing me . . .so did you get a quote ?"_ she turned back around with a pen and paper and started scribbling something. After spending the time it took her to find a pen to evaluate the women in front of him. He can't help but wonder what she does for a living that she looks like this on a tuesday morning.

" _Are you a student?"_ he asked looking at the pencil sticking out of her messy hair and her unorganized bag which is now laying on table, filled with papers.

" _No, so did you get a quote?_ "

" _What do you do then?"_

" _I don't think that matters . . . what's the price?"_

" _Do you work at the club? you seemed to know your way around. Are you one of those girl that have the 'I work at clubs to pay for tuition' story "_

She sighed and looked up to find him staring at her . " _Like I said, I' m not a student nor do I work at the club. not that any of it is your business"_

" _you just look like that type"_ He took a sip

" _I will take that as a compliment now can we talk about the price"_ she looked down at the paper waiting for him to say a number.

" _How's your sister? did you beat her up when you guys got home or did your mom do it?"_ he pushed back the hair that was laying around his left eye to show her the bruise he got from yesterday.

" _From the look of it am' sure she is laying at some hospital by now"_ he took another sip

" _Like I said at the police station . . . am sorry for the confusion. It was an accident. I thought you were somebody else"_ she put the pen down.

" _Really! people say I have a very distinct look . .who is this someone you were looking for that looks like me "_

" _Just someone, it was the lighting and colors all around that confused me plus you were dragging her to your ca_ r" she gave him a questioning look.

" _Like I said at the police station I was just helping her . . .she asked for a ride"_

" _you could have just called the cops?_ "

" _Any way, it doesn't matter . . .so what's the quote_ " she asked when he failed to say anything .

" _Is your sister ok?_ " he asked looking at his phone which started vibrating. He turned it upside down and his eyes went back up to her

" _she is not my sister. she is a neighbourhood kid and she is doing fine. so what's the price?_ "

" _You acted all crazy, beat me up and damage my car for a neighbourhood kid? "_.This girl is out of this world he thought to himself

" _she is someone very dear to me . .can we please talk about the price of the car?_ " she looked at her watch.

11:55 A.M

" _wow, she is lucky to have someone like you. You seem to care about her a lot."_

" _she is at the defining time of her life and I don't want her to make any mistakes that she will regere for the rest of her life. she is a very smart kid. she just doesn't . . ."_ she sighed and brushed aside the hair hat was laying on her face towards her ear.

" _she is not living under a nice environment . . .you know what I mean"_ She looked at the man who was just staring at her with no reaction.

" _of course, you don't know what I mean_ " she smiled looking down at her paper

" _what is that suppose to mean_ " he returned her smile

" _you look like you're well off_ " she said scanning his wardrobe. He followed her eyes looking at everything he's wearing.

" _what kind of environment is she living in?_ " he asked but never got an answer

"yoboseyo' she started talking after picking up her phone in an instant.

" ye . .ye .. ye" she answers while bowing her head down. surprised by her change in attitude. . .He smiled and kept looking at her with astonishment. What is her deal?

She put her phone down and looked up " _I have to leave in like 5 minutes can you just tell me the price . .I have some business to take care of"_ she says picking up her pen waiting for an answer. Everything about this women was different from all the women he hang around with. In a way she reminds him of his nanny. Her tone, the way she talks, the way she dresses, the way she acts. He can't help but stare at her with a big smile on his face, amazed .

" _Did you get a quote or not_?" she said with a sharp voice when she she couldn't get an answer out of the guy who is just simply staring at her.

" _I don't think you can afford it._ " he took a sip

" _Just tell me the price I'll deal with that"_

' _It's 30,000 U.S. $ . .to get it fixed"_ he said waiting to see the reaction she would have and she didn't disappoint. she looked up instantly with her eyes about to pop out of her face.

" _did you just say 30,000?_ " her surprised face is cute. he took another sip shaking his head up and down to agree

" _30,000_ " she she asked again hoping to get a different answer

" _U.S. dollars_ " he said " _It has to be sent to the U.S. to get fixed_ " he added enjoying the priceless reactions on her face.

" _How much does the car cost in the first place?_ "

" _Around 1/2 a million . .why? do you wanna just give me a new one_ " he gave out a small laugh

" _1/2 A MILLION? . .. who buys a car for a 1/2 A MILLION . ._ " she picked the paper below her pen and started using it as a fan " _waaaa"_. she sighs to calm herself. He seems to be enjoying her reactions as he is laughing at every little thing she does.

" _does it fly too . . .for half a million it should"_ she said , nervously moving the paper in her hand from side to side. " _can I get a glass of water_ " she grabbed one of the waiters hand and asked. How is she gone get out of this.

She sat there nervously touching her hair, fixing her t-shirt and biting her lips. How on earth is she gone get out of this. She turned to look at the man who is enjoying her reactions. Seeing his smiling face didn't help but ignite her anger more. He finds this amusing.

" _Are you trying to bite your lips off"_ he smiled looking at her lips, which were being tortured by her teeth.

" _You think this is funny?"_ she gave a quick bow to the waiter who placed the water in front of her. She finished the water in one breath.

" _I just find you amusing . . . your time might be up"_ he said glancing down at his watch. She jumped up and looked at her watch 12:03. She pushed the paper in her bag , stuck the pen on the other side of her head from the pencil. She pushed a piece of the paper, which she already wrote on, to his side of the table and ran out.

What just happened?

He just sat there. . . .until his phone started vibrating again. He picked it up while taking the last sip of his drink.

" _Sir , your father wants to know when you'll be coming to the office and if you want an assistant or a driver sent to your apartment?"_

" _I just go here yesterday_ " he picked the piece of paper and his glasses after putting down a 50 bill and walking out towards his car

.

" _There is a shareholders meeting the day after tomorrow . He wants you to be there_."

" _Is hyong_ ( big brother) _going to be there ?"_ he asked throwing his jacket on the passenger's seat and starting his car.

" _Yes, your brother will be there. He is the GM"_

" _I miss him . . . so i might drop by just to see him"_ He hang up, threw the phone on his jacket and drove off .


End file.
